The Great War of Oz
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: The land of Oz unites to fight a war against inhabitants of the badlands. In the midst of this war, rules are instated to recruit Gale Force soldiers, taking advantage of the weak spots of Oz; essentially the innocence of children. When the Gale Force- significantly made up of men- has a female recruit joining them, the Great War of Oz spirals into chaos. AU. Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: An idea I just needed to vent. Other fics are on a temporary hiatus for now... School is just pushing us, GCSEs are soon and its pretty much revision, mock exams and tests so yeah. Enjoy for now!**  
_~Vision_

* * *

_One who bares the uniform of the Gale Force on their body must join the war._  
_One must fight for justice and peace throughout Oz._  
_One must fight for the Wizard and the Wizard alone._

Wood creaked as feet padded down the staircase eagerly. Jumping the last to steps before shuffling along the polished wooden floor of the mansion. The grin on the girl's face broadened as she passed the maids who had shocked looks painted on their faces. The feet halted on the soft carpet of the sitting room.

"Look mummy! I can go the costume party with Nessie now!" the girl exclaimed with her arms spread wide.

Her mother, sat on the couch, dropped her teacup. The sound of crashing filled the room as the tea stained the material of the carpet. Her bottom lip trembled, her hands still in the position of holding the teacup. Her back was stiff as she stared at her young daughter.

"Sweet Oz!" came a gasp. The male beside the girl's mother was sweating with worry, he glanced towards his wife- who had rose to her feet towards her daughter.

"Mummy, what's wrong?" the girl asked innocently, her arms dropped as her grin fell.

"Oh Elphaba." her mother sobbed as she crouched. bringing her daughter into an embrace, not wanting to let go.

"Mummy?" whispered Elphaba confusingly.

"Just... hush Fabala." her mother choked out, rocking her daughter back and forth and brushing strands of ebony hair behind the girl's ear.

Elphaba's dark chocolate eyes averted towards her father, gleaming full of sweet innocence and naivety. Her eyebrows knitted together as she watched her father wipe his eyes with a tissue. Her mother held her, crying into her shoulder, slipping her fingers around her daughter's small, slender green hand. Squeezing it gently. Elphaba still wore the Gale Force uniform, oblivious to what it had planned for her later in life at such a young age.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nia, I know she can't but rules are rules, right?**  
_~Vision_

* * *

_Female recruits are extremely rare, in these cases they are to work in the hospitals._  
_At 16 years of age, recruits are sent far south into Quadling country for training._  
_The training camp resides by the border of Quadling country and the Ozian occupied Badlands._

Citizens of Munchkinland gathered in the town hall. Mothers, fathers, sisters and brothers. Aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents. Sat in silence, listening to their Governer speak of the Great War of Oz. Listening to Frexspar Thropp talk how brave the young recruits from Munchkinland were, he called each name one by one.

"Ardok. Larys. Vaarik. Boq... And lastly, Elphaba." he concluded the line up as each recruit stood firm in line on the stage. Mothers sobbed as fathers saluted. There was quiet banter within the rows of people, shifting awkwardly in their seats.

Elphaba stood straight in line with Boq to her right and Vaarik to her left, not only did her green skin stand out within the line of recruits but so did her gender. Never had a girl from Munchkinland join the Gale Force, these cases were extremely rare or perhaps never occurred. Elphaba Thropp on the other hand, was the first. Her hair tossed over he shoulder in one braid as she rose over half of the male recruits. Her eyes- dark and hollow upon her blank face- stared out in front of her. In the corner of her eye, Elphaba spotted her mother, Melena- who sat sniffing back flowing tears- while her sister Nessarose admired one recruit in particular. Despite the amount of asking, Nessa would not reveal to her sister who it was.

"And my daughter, Elphaba. The first female in Munckinland ever to join the Gale Force." Frex announced. A large number of people clapped. Elphaba inhaled sharply, the admiration of these people was perhaps blurred. They did not know the reason Elphaba joined. They did not know that she was perhaps forced, her innocence taken advantage by rules so subtle it could blind anyone. This admiration made her sick. Still she stood there and allowed it, for the sake of Oz.

The crowd died down, "And these recruits leave early tomorrow morning. Future soldiers, freedom fighters, heroes!" Frex spoke, "All of Oz will rely on these recruits, in hope that they would end this war and make peace with the Badlands."

"One can dream." muttered Elphaba.

"What do you mean?" Boq whispered, glancing up at the green girl.

"Do you really think there would be peace between Oz and the Badlands? Is this war even worth fighting for, Boq?" questioned Elphaba.

Boq shrugged, "Probably, but the Wizard knows all. He knows why this war happened and probably knows if it will end well."

Elphaba sighed, "Maybe..."

"Everyone, dismissed!" Frex finally finished his speech for the week, "Elphaba! Over here." he called. The recruits dispatched towards their families, Elphaba walked over towards her father- who had now joined Melena and Nessarose.

"Oh Elphaba!" Melena cried, she almost threw herself into her daughter's arms.

Elphaba returned her mother's hug, "Mother..." she whispered.

"Fabala will be fine in the Gale Force, right daddy?" asked Nessrose as she sat patiently in her wheelchair.

Crouching down to meet his youngest daughter's eyes Frex smile gently, "Of course Nessa. Your sister is a strong person, she will be more than fine."

* * *

Boq's outstretched hand clasped onto Elphaba's arm for support as she pulled herself up onto the cart full of recruits. Her hair cascaded down her back as she settled on the wooden panels next to her friend. Her family was one of many who woke up early in the morning to say goobye to their child or children who were about to be sent off to Quadling country for the war. Nessa clung on to Frex as he hoisted her further up his back so she could see. She and her parents watched the cart dispatch from where it was parked, many people waved frantically, including the Thropps as their daughter- now only a green blur- disappeared from their view.

Jolting awake Elphaba realised her surroundings, a few group of males had burst into laughter. To her right, Boq rested his head on his knees. With her elobow, she nudged him gently which got his attention.

"Have we turned off from the yellow brick road yet?" she asked.

Boq peered over the back of the cart, "Nope. As far as I've heard, the yellow brick road trails through each country in Oz in one connected line with other trails branching off."

"Really? I never knew. Father never mentioned anything like that when he would discuss his daily tasks at breakfast with Nessa and I."

The laughter grew louder, interrupting Elphabas thoughts. A few boys motioned another, Vaarik, to talk.

"I joined the Gale Force to assist my older brother. Of course my parents would have suggested it so I got there before them. Soon my younger brother will join us when he turns sixteen." he boasted, "What about you Boq?"

Boq swallowed, wide eyed. He shifted awkwardly, "I joined not only to fight for Oz but for money for my family. We need the income." he fell silent as others began to chat around him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Elphaba promised. She knew that many people had joined because of the pointless rule made up by the Wizard. Like herself, Boq ended up joining by force; due to being pushed out into the street with the uniform on by a former bully of his when he was fourteen. Only his family and Elphaba's family know the truth.

Vaarik held his hand up to silence his friends, "What about you greenie, why did you join the Gale Force?"

Elphaba merely shrugged, with a casual expression on her face, "Forced by those rules that could blind anyone in Oz, taking advantage of those who are vulnerable and naive, yet it makes one stronger." she continued to watch the scenery pass by as they rode on as if nothing ever happened.

Vaarik's jaw dropped open. He was dumb-founded, "But Elphaba, aren't you proud that you're fighting for Oz?"

"I would be proud if these rules weren't so ridiculous to begin with Vaarik."

Once again Elphaba turned to watch the scenery, leaving Vaarik speechless in his place.

Far in front of the cart, the yellow brick road began to descend into substances of swamp and marshland, half of the bricked path painted with mud and undergrowth. A vaste wasteland lay out in front of the recruits as they road further towards their destination. Gunshot were fired faintly in the distance, they weren't that far from the border. Elphaba looked over, she began to notice the training camp approach into sight. A sudden pang bounced off the walls of her stomach as the cart was slowing to a stop, not far from the camp.

Many of the boys further front began to shuffle restlessly so this gave Elphaba the reason to jump down, landing in the mud. Luckily, she was thankful that her everyday shoes were boots that ceased halfway up her lower leg. She trudged towards the camp, with a large group of males who complained about 'wading through' the sludge without boots.

"Let's get on with this." Elphaba sighed to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nia, be calm... eventually it will end happily-ish, your bad idea may be somewhat correct but that's further along the storyline and Fae the Queen, thanks for your review, this fic can go any way, stay tuned for more! Let's get on with this.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

_Upon arriving at the training camp, recruits are given their training uniform._  
_Now know as 'trainees'/'cadets', recruits endure two years of building up their skills to fight the war._  
_Recruits learn to use the new gear the Gale Force has received from the Wizard and other political or royal figures in Oz._

Elphaba halted behind the group of recruits from the Vinkus. They were all joking with eachother as they stood in line, she glanced at them as they continued with their boyish banter. Many of them seemed too muscular for their age, perhaps a little too determined to fight the war. Elphaba rolled her eyes at them as she crossed her arms sternly.

* * *

_Frex chews on his slice of fresh toast, reading the daily newspapers, "Savages." he mutters, slamming it down onto the dining table. Elphaba watches her father as he takes another sip of his coffee._

_"Frex, don't be so narrow minded." scolds Melena as she brings in breakfast for her daughters, "Many Vinkuns are actually quite civilized, and polite. Do you remember that time when we stayed with the royal family a few months before Nessarose was born?"_

_"Yes I remember." sighs Frex as he pinches the bridge of his nose, "But it still doesn't change my mind. Many Winkies who live just on the outskirts are savages, scoundrels... perhaps even cannibals!"_

_"Just because most of them hunt to get their food does not mean that they could be cannibals. Throw the newspaper away Frex, it does nothing but spread exaggerated rumors." Melena says as she pours her husband some more coffee._

_Elphaba ponders as her parents half-heartedly bicker, she opens her mouth to speak, "Daddy, I always thought you said that people from the Glikkus were savages?"_

_Melena gasps and glares at Frex- who swallows nervously and wipes away the sweat from his forehead._

_"Yes Fabala, but the Glikkuns aren't the only people who are considered savages." he replies calmly, still under his wife's glare._

_"So that means everyone else in Oz; the Quadlings, the Gillikenese and Munchkinlanders are also savages too, right daddy?" Elphaba queries. Melena begins to turn on her heel to walk into the kitchen._

_"Yes, I suppose that's true Elphaba." Frex concludes as his wife passes him._

_"We'll talk about this later." she whispers before leaving the room._

* * *

Boq had halted beside Elphaba, the recruits from Munchkinland were the last to arrive and stood right at the back. Vaarik shoved his way towards them.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Shh! I think the commander's talking." hissed Elphaba as she stood on her toes, attempting to look over the heads of many other recruits.

The commander stood at a podium squinting towards the back, "And to all the late comers, I am Commander Skelris. In charge of the Gale Force and responcible for training recruits. And please come forward, come forward so I can see you all. Don't they know the difference between _Munchkins_ and _Munchkinlanders_. I should really have a word with Governer Thropp." he spoke.

"Wait, did he just insult your father?" Boq queried.

"Possibly." replied Elphaba.

"Well, shouldn't you go and tell him that?" Vaarik responded.

"Soon." she said.

Elphaba led the recruits through the groups from Gillikin, the Glikkus, Quadling country, the Vinkus and an unknown country of Oz which many do not know its name. She marched past, ignoring those who made remarks about her skin or her gender. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at on of the recruits from Gillikin who made a few snide remarks.

Skelris nodded in approval of the recruits hastily standing at the front, "Nice to see we already have a leader in our midst. And a female too."

Elphaba stood straight, "Sorry to interrupt sir, but you do know you was talking about my father just then." she told him nonchalantly.

The colour drained from Skelris' face as he stared at Elphaba, "Oh my, I am truly sorry. You're one of the Governer's childen?"

"Yes, sir. I am. The Governer's eldest daughter."

"And I assume you wish to work in the hospitals?" Skelris enquired.

Arching an eyebrow, Elphaba placed a hand on her hip. She narrowed her eyes at Skelris, "No, I wish to fight in the war." she replied, loud enough for her voice to echo within the air for everyone else to hear. A gasp from most of the males followed after Elphaba's response.

Skelris cleared his throat, "Very well then Miss Thropp. Anyways, continuing my welcome speech; we have fought this war for far too long. But we, the fighters of Oz have had the advantage against the Badlands. The wall surrounding Oz has proved a great success for our defenses despite a couple of breaches. And there have been talks that the Wizard and other Ozian delegates have travelled to the outer countries such as the Land of Ev and the Kingdom of Ix, to persuade them to become potential allies when this war become too dangerous. Here our advantage increases. I believe that is all I have to say apart from, welcome to the Gale Force. Dismissed to the camp!"

Elphaba walked off towards the dormitries while most of the males were heading in the direction of the gyms and pools that were specified for recruits. Boq ran after Elphaba.

"Elphaba, where are you going?" he panted.

"I'm going to claim my bed before that group of babarians burst in and make a mess of things. I suggest you do so as well Boq." Elphaba said as she walked nearer to the dorms. She continued muttering about the Gale Force and the war to Boq, "- Don't you think Boq? Boq?" she spun on her heel to find Boq staring into a building full of equipment.

"Elphaba! Look at this!" he called, motioning her over.

Groaning, Elphaba trudged towards Boq, "Believe me. If it's something pointless I will- What in Oz?" she gasped.

"I think that's the new gear Commander Skelris mentioned." Boq said.

"Really, but what's with the swords when the Gale Force has guns?" Elphaba wondered. Her and Boq stood staring in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fae the Queen, thanks once again and yes all is not as it seems, I only got the idea of this "twist" by watching Attack on Titan (it's an anime, and I love it!) and please, someone sue me! And Nia, Elphaba is going to fight. Not only because she is strong and tough but she's going to prove a point and in all fairness embarrass many of the hundreds of recruits in the Gale Force. Next chapter is here! Sorry it took so long, I have had ideas for 'I Can't Dance' of which it may not be a one-shot anymore!**  
_~Vision_

* * *

_This line of new recruits are the first ever to handle the new gear the Gale Force received._  
_Recruits are also mixed with one another when training as it is solely based on ability._  
_Recruits are also allowed to allocate their own sleeping arrangements within the dorms of the camp._

Elphaba cocked her head to the side, "Maybe it is to gain a further advantage in the war?" she suggested.

Boq shook his head rapidly,"But that's why we have guns, is it not?"

"Possibly, but most inhabitants of the Badlands fight with swords, they're agile and no match for long range capability. So in the near future, soldiers are also to fight with swords as well as guns maybe, once we're outside the wall then we are perhaps- as one would say, screwed." Elphaba replied before briskly walking off and once again Boq was in close pursuit.

"But Elphaba, aren't you at all worried?" he asked.

Blankly staring at her friend Elphaba answered, "Until we know our situation fully, then the new equipment is none of my concern and shouldn't be yours either."

Leaving Boq staring into thin air, Elphaba carried on. The wind bitterly picked up and caused her long, raven black hair to flow behind her as if she was running. The mud stuck fast to her boots, making it difficult to walk as she dragged her feet a few inches closer towards a dorm. Peering around the door Elphaba deflated with relief. Eerily empty and scarily silent as she carefully stepped in. The musty faint scent of dust and old material lingered in the air, tickling the tiny hairs that resided inside Elphaba's nose which caused her to wrinkle it slightly.

A clumsy shuffle from behind caused Elphaba to snap her head in the direction. Boq sheepishly stood in the doorway, Elphaba watched as her friend hastily walked into the dorm and over to her. She spun on her heels, eyes fixated on a bunk bed to her right, second from the back. She made her way towards it and flung her belongings- the few that she took with her- on the top bunk.

Boq creased his face as he followed Elphaba, "Why are you taking the top bunk? Surely you should take the bottom due to-" he coughed in place of the end of his sentence.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes slightly at Boq before explained, "One; I do not want to wake up with a foot in my face, Oz knows how long ago any male had washed. And two; considering how flatulant some males are, even during puberty and Oz knows what could happen during the night. No offense Boq."

"None taken." Boq sighed, before claiming the bottom bunk of the beds beside Elphaba.

Hauling herself up, Elphaba sprawled out on her newly claimed bed. She stared up at the dismal white ceiling before huffing and hanging down in front of Boq, "Boq, why did you decide to accompany me in the dorm?" she asked.

Boq frowned at the green girl, "I'm not really that athletic and do you really think a native of Munchkinland would mingle with brawling, and most likely post- pubescent recruits?" he replied.

Elphaba shrugged in agreement, "Seems... reasonable."

At the point in time, Vaarik and Larys entered the dorm. Noticing Boq and Elphaba they ran over towards them. I was evident they had ran to the dorm due to their heavy breathing and panting. Vaarik rested his hands on his knees while Larys rubbed his back.

"We're glad we found you." Larys spoke while Vaarik caught his breath.

Elphaba cocked her head to the side.

"The rumour has reached the recruits of Gillikin and the Vinkus about you being the first female in the Gale Force. And they want proof." Vaarik wheezed.

"They want to see if it's true." added Larys.

Elphaba boldly straightened her back, she arched an eyebrow at the duo who stood before herself and Boq. She smoothed down her dress before briskly walking out of the dorm. The wind had eased but still left a bitter breeze as Elphaba walked down the steps with the three boys close in pursuit.

"So who requested this proof?" questioned Elphaba, turning to face the trio.

"He's a recruit from Gillikin who goes by the name of Avaric Tenmeadows. He's seems really arrogant and acts like a snob." Vaarik answered.

Elphaba slowly nodded, making her way towards a fair amount of recruits who were grouped together outside the dinner hall. One of them looked up as he was elbowed by another, an evil smirk played across his face as he watched Elphaba march up to him, shoving many out of her way to do so.

"I assume you are Avaric." she queried, glaring into the taller boy's hazel eyes that was covered by his bright blond fringe. He wasn't that tall, only a few inches taller than Elphaba. During the short journey Vaarik had mentioned that this Avaric person boasted about how "blue" his eyes were.

_"In denial..."_ Larys had sympathised.

"Yes, I am. And I assume you're the only female in this camp. Say, when did the Gale Force allow vegetables to join?" he taunted.

Elphaba scoffed, her eyes narrowing even more, "And you think that's funny, do you?"

Avaric squared his shoulders, "Yes, in fact I do." he jeered.

Another recruit stepped between them and their was a clear height difference between him and Avaric, his blue eyes sternly staring at both Elphaba and Avaric, "Enough Avaric." he warned, "Do not start anything." he towered over the Gillikenese boy before turining towards Elphaba, "Ignore him, he's an idiot." he apologised.

"You know Tiggular, with _your_ reputation_ you_ shouldn't be sticking up for an artichoke." jeered Avaric.

The other male snapped his head towards the shorter one, "Listen here Tenmeadows, my reputation does not matter. That is the past. I joined the Gale Force for a fresh start, that phase is over!" he spat before walking away.

Elphaba stood there dumbfoundedly, she blinked hardly before looking up at the 'idiot' in front of her. She raised an eyebrow. Avaric went to hit Elphaba but in that split second Elphaba raised her hands, a bolt of green energy crashed against Avaric's stomach, sending him flying into a wall. She examined her slender green hands with shock, her breathing raspy. Her eyes averted upwards, her jaw slacked open.

"My Oz." she muttered before running from the group in the general direction of the dorms. Her hair and dress trailing behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Nest update! Yeah! Have fun in Australia Nia (or I hope you've had fun if you have arrived home), wish I could go to another country. And Fae the Queen, thanks for the review, and yes Elphaba is unaware of her power.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

_If recruits fall out, they are to settle differences with one another in an orderly manner._  
_Recruits can also mingle with those who are training to help the wounded._

Elphaba resorted to the dorm, the only place she knew in this camp. She smiled to herself, she'll curl up in her bunk and endulge herself in one of the books she brought along for the journey. She nodded, raising a hand to the handle and pushing the door slowly. Cautiously stepping in, Elphaba's breath hitched and her eyes widened.

Sitting underneath her bunk was the recruit who prevented anything serious between herself and Avaric, his knuckles delved into his chin as he sat there, brooding. A lump formed within the back of her throat as she took a step forward, her knees weak. Her mind was reeling through a list of sarcastic remarks or just a simple greeting. She ceased any movement as the recruit looked up, she felt paralysed.

Her plan backfired, she glanced up her belongings- trying not to maintain eye contact with her _saviour_.

"Are you looking for anything?" he asked, which startled Elphaba from her thoughts.

"No, I'm not." she barked, glaring at him.

He chuckled, "I won't bite, you know."

"Yes, I know." she retaliated, walking forward towards the beds. She hastily clambered up into her bunk and mentally sighed, she didn't have to socialize anymore until the recruits gathered for dinner. Pulling out her book and reading glasses Elphaba settled into the bed, resting against the wall.

However, her peace was again interrupted, "Avaric is a bit of a jerk." the male muttered, "Don't even know why I'm his friend."

Elphaba merely hummed in agreement.

"Are you alright? I mean, he was about to hit you earlier." he asked.

Elphaba mentally groaned, "I'm fine."

There was a pause between them. Elphaba cherished this little moment, she knew it may be broken yet again. She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose as she turned a page. Something caught her sight in the corner of her eye.

The male was standing beside the top bunk, "I'm Fiyero by the way." he greeted.

Arching an eyebrow she replied, "Elphaba."

"Like Saint Aelphaba?"

"No, I was named after some other Saint in Oz." Elphaba retorted sracastically.

"Oh." Fiyero's carefree smile faded.

"Do you have a brain? I was being sarcastic." she said, looking at Fiyero as if he wasn't speaking properly.

Fiyero hauled himself up onto Elphaba's bunk and sat opposite her, picking at the open seams of the blanket. His eyes darkened in concentration. Elphaba watched him for a clock-tick before she hastily looked back at her as Fiyero averted his eyes towards her. He stared at her, taking in her subtle innocence as she continued to read her book. Elphaba felt a sense of being watched and she glanced up at Fiyero- with his eyes fixated on her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked sternly. Fiyero stammered to find an answer, "Is there something in my teeth?" Elphaba questioned.

"No..." he muttered.

Elphaba's eyebrows knitted together, "Then... why were you looking at me?"

Fiyero shifted nervously, "I was watching you read." he replied.

Elphaba was taken aback. He wasn't staring at her green skin, he was watching her. Fiyero wasn't disturbed, disgusted- or any other negative insult Elphaba could think of- by her exterior.

"So, you're not bothered by my skin?"

"No. In fact, green's my favourite colour."

Elphaba scoffed, "Be serious Fiyero!"

He held his hands up in defeat, "Honestly! Green is my favourite colour." Fiyero's smile widened as he poked Elphaba playfully, she swatted him away in response but he carried on poking her. Elphaba gave up reading her book to poke him back and threw her head back laughing, Fiyero rolled over, chuckling.

Their loud laughter, however, died down as they saw Vaarik kick open the door and run over towards them. His face was in a state of panic and anxiety as he stopped by the bed. His breathing was heavy as he leaned against the metal bed post.

"Elphaba, you have to come quick." he said.

The blood raced through her veins, many things could have happened. The commander may have been informed of something that could have happened in Munchkinland, to her family. Hidden possibilities were thrown out into the open, "What's the matter, what's wrong?" she asked with a sense of demand in her voice.

"It's Boq." Vaarik panted, Elphaba breathed out with relief, "He's been admitted to the hospital."

"What happened to him?" Fiyero spoke.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Vaarik answered, "Avaric sliced his shin with a sword he found, it's just a cut but Boq's crying out for his mother. I think he needs a friend for support."

Elphaba snorted, biting back a cackle. She knew Boq never really hurt himself when they were children but she thought this was ridiculous, "I'll be there." she responded, jumping down from her bunk. Fiyero did so too.

"I'm coming with you." he said. Elphaba merely nodded as they followed Vaarik out.

* * *

"Oh look, another handsome recruit came by to talk to us nurses!" a high pitched voice squealed, hands clapping together.

Elphaba had hardly entered the hospital and she was already rolling her eyes. The casual uniform she wore did make her look less like a female than before but Elphaba had admitted she wasn't one for bright, vibrant colours or revealing dresses- including those with various layers of petticoats and ruffles.

"I'm sorry to dissappoint Miss..." Elphaba squinted at the blonde nurse's nametag, "Miss Galinda, but I- like many of these nurses- am female."

"It doesn't matter." the nurse giggled, "Now, who are you visiting?"

"I don't know how long he's been here but his name is Boq." Elphaba replied.

Galinda nodded, "That cute little Munchkin who's too shy to talk?"

"What? Oh umm yes." Elphaba scanned the room of hospital beds and spotted Boq sitting up and clutching his shin, "Him, that one over there." Elphaba pointed out. Galinda nodded again and led the way. Elphaba watched as the small nurse scuttled along the floor, her uniform seemed custom tailored with a couple layers of petticoats underneath. The apron Galinda wore had a pouch that housed some medical equipment; a stethoscope, empty syringes with medical serums which were wrapped in a bit of cloth to prevent damage, plasters, bandages and tape to hold the bandages in place.

Boq's eyes were red from crying, there was minimal blood seeping through his fingers which indicated that he hasn't been seen by a doctor yet. Elphaba rolled her eyes, the nurses should at least know how to take care of minor injuries as such. Sighing she turned towards Galinda.

"Could you pass me some bandages and tape?" she requested.

Puzzled Galinda did so, "Why, what for?"

Elphaba muttered, "Because it seems some nurses really need to be taught to be more responsible." she began cleaning Boq's slight wound and then wrapped the bandage around his shin a couple of times before sticking tape to secure it.

"How did you learn to do that?" Galinda asked.

"I have a sister who would usually get cuts on her arms- seeing as her legs are out of use, bless her and I learned from my mother how to patch up her cuts whenever we were out playing as children." replied Elphaba, she looked up at her Munchkin friend, "Does it hurt anymore?" she teased, acting as if Boq was an infant.

He shook his head shyly in response. Elphaba helped him off the hospital bed, an arm around his shoulder for support. Slowly they made their way towards the door when Fiyero bounded in.

"Elphaba there you are. I had to sign us in as visitors." he panted.

"I'm sorry for not doing what was told because my childhood friend had been hurt in pretty much a fight with a jerk." she retorted.

Throwing his hands up Fiyero retreated, "Ok, I was only saying."

Upon Fiyero's half dramatic entrance, Galinda's hearing perked, "Elphaba? Is that your name?" she questioned, turning to Elphaba.

"Yes... It is."

"Can I... Can I call you Elphie?" she asked, grinning broadly.

Elphaba frowned, still holding Boq, "Well it's a little perky-"

Galinda interrupted, "So it is settled, I will call you Elphie!"

Elphaba's mouth was open to speak but closed it again as her newest friend shooed Boq and herself out of the hospital. She shook her head but a bemused grin cracked across her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had no idea for the end of this chapter what so ever, I am house ridden with a cold and bad ingrown toenail. And forgive me if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy the now somewhat implied Fiyeraba in this chapter! I used like a lyric of a 'song' from Doctor Who because I lack songwriting imagination, don't judge.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

_Recruits are to follow a strict schedule when training, they may adapt around it to find their own pace._  
_Recruits are to be expected up and early for the day, if they are late to any meal then they will miss that meal, be it breakfast, lunch or dinner._

Elphaba pulled herself up from the floor to find the dorm door kicked open by Commander Skelris- who marched into the room briskly to find everyone, apart from Elphaba, asleep. She leaned against the bed post as she watched Skelris' anger rise. She kept silent for a clock-tick.

"Good morning, commander." she greeted.

Skelris, not only shocked that one person was awake but taken aback it was the only female recruit as well, although he sighed a bemused smile took to his face, "Cadet Thropp, nice to see somebody's awake." he said.

She gave a slight nod, "Yes, well it is essentially routine when your father's a political figure." she commented, remembering the early mornings her family had endure for years.

* * *

_Frex paces the hallway, knocking on the bedroom doors loudly with his fists. He repeats this process for a few more times until either his wife or one of his daughters exit their rooms. He waits and notices Elphaba swings open her door, partially tired._

_"What's going on?" Elphaba asks, stifling a yawn._

_"Good morning to you too Elphaba." Frex says sarcastically, "Now, please wake up your mother and sister, we need to prepare our belongings."_

_Elphaba scoffs, "What for?"_

_"A trip to Gillikin. Political reasons of course." Frex replies._

_Elphaba mutters something unintelligent before retreating back into her room and arriving not long after with a drum in her hands. She makes her way to Nessarose's room but Frex halts his eldest daughter._

_"Fabala, you're thirteen and you still use that drum?" he asks. Elphaba nods at her father._

_"You do know mother and Nessa are heavy sleepers." she retorts. Frex surrenders and simply shrugs, allowing his daughter to wake up Melena and Nessarose. He watches the green girl walk calmly within the bedroom and for a sudden, there is silence before the drum is pounded on by Elphaba._

* * *

Skelris nodded approvingly, "Dismissed, go and get dressed Thropp, before any of the boys awake to find a girl naked."

Elphaba's face screwed up as she stared at her Commander. Skelris merely shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I have one daughter and seven sons, sue me." hands held up in the air as he decided to drag out some time outside. Elphaba exhaled and making her way towards the washrooms, her uniform in arm.

The ice cold water pierced Elphaba's emerald skin at a harsh force before easing and then slowly transitioning into warmer water. Elphaba sighed as she stood in the shower cubicle, allowing the water to drench her, she leaned against the dull, white tiles of the washroom as the water dripped from her hair. She reached over to grab the soap- which sat on the side- and upon clasping it between her fingers it slid and fell onto the floor.

"Oz damn it." she hissed, having to bend down and pick it up.

However, the door to the washrooms creaked open which caused Elphaba to hitch her breath as she still crouched. Feet padded lazily along the cold, tiled flooring and then stopped. A tap was then turned on and along with Elphaba's shower, water began to run. Hasitly, she grasped the soap and raised her height an inch, peering through a gap in the shower curtain.

Her curious gaze fell towards the sinks where she had now noticed Fiyero standing in front of the mirrors with his left hand on the sink to support him. He had no shirt to speak of but his pyjama trousers were unnoticeably falling from where they had first hung from his hips. Elphaba bit her lip as she watched Fiyero splash water into his face and then running his hands- still cold and wet- through his sandy hair. He spun on his heels and eyed the showers.

Her eyes widened with panic as she darted back against the wall. Carefully, Elphaba scrubbed the soap onto her hands until they foamed up, she then washed herself quickly. She also used some soap to wash her hair. Elphaba stood under the running water. Allowing the foam to slide off of her and into the drain on the tiles. It had been for more than a minute since Fiyero had started his shower and Elphaba became impatient, on one hand she wanted to sneak out while on the other she could wait until he leaves but that seemed more of a risk in case any other recruits burst in.

"Hey, could you pass me the soap?" Fiyero called from the next cubicle.

Elphaba panicked. She scanned her cubicle quickly but then placed the bar of soap on the floor and kicked it across into the next cubicle in which Fiyero retrieved it. She exhaled shakily and turned the tap to cease the running water. A low humming emitted from Fiyero's cubicle, a familiar tune that she had once heard as a young child when her mother would sing it to her;

_Tick, tock, goes the clock,_  
_That ends the war for Oz._

Elphaba obliviously sang along to Fiyero's humming. Her breath hitched suddenly as Fiyero's humming hastily died down. She shook nervously, attempting to stay silent.

"Elphaba? Is that you?" Fiyero called, there was no response, "I can tell it's you Elphaba, no one in the dorm can sing that high apart from you."

Elphaba bit her tongue, suppressing a sarcastic remark.

Fiyero smirked to himself, "If you don't admit it, I will come into your cubicle to check."

"You wouldn't dare." Elphaba snorted.

Her only answer was a laugh, an annoyed growl escaped the back of Elphaba's throat as she threw on her uniform from within the shower cubicle- now aware Fiyero knew she was in there. She emerged out, fully clothed and walked towards the sinks. Filling a basin with warm water, Elphaba cupped some water with her hands and threw it at her face and then smoothed down her long, ebony bed hair. She could not be bothered to sort it out properly so Elphaba pulled out a hair band and hastily tied a braid and threw it over her shoulder.

She nodded approvingly while Fiyero emerged with only a towl that was wound around his waist. Elphaba looked up and noticed the reflection and snapped her eyes shut.

"For Oz's sake Fiyero, put your uniform on!" she almost shrieked.

"Never seen a semi naked male before?" he retorted, snatching his uniform and sitting on a nearby bench to get dressed.

Elphaba scoffed, "Well I'm sorry for only having a sister."

Fiyero sighed with a grin on his face while securing his trousers, "You can look now." he teased slightly.

"No thanks Fiyero, I'm quite fine." Elphaba replied, her chin sticking out towards the mirror.

"Well you didn't seem to mind earlier." Fiyero laughed.

Elphaba's hand fell, she spun on her heels and marched towards him, "You mention anything to anyone and your pretty body will never see the light of day!" she threatened.

Fiyero threw his hand on his hip, smirking down towards the green girl as her cheeks flushed a darker shade of green, "So you think my body is pretty?" he asked jokingly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that." she hissed.

"Then what did you mean then?"

Elphaba groaned, throwing her slender hands up in the air in defeat before thrusting the rest of Fiyero's uniform into his hands and forcing him to get dressed- which reluctantly he obliged. Before they made their way out of the washrooms, Elphaba snatched a cup in her hands and filled it with the lukewarm water that still filled the basin. She followed Fiyero out and stopped by Boq's bed, the Munchkin was still soundly sleeping like a child; his thumb gently between his lips as one of his feet limply hung out of the side of his bunk.

Sighing, Elphaba slid the cup onto the floor by her friend's bed, she hoisted Boq's arm- which copied his leg- and positioned his fingertips in the water. Fiyero watched Elphaba carry out the procedure on Boq and stammered, "What in Oz are you doing?"

"Boq's a heavy sleeper, it's the only thing that can wake him up." Elphaba replied nonchalantly, walking past Fiyero and out of the door into daylight. She inhaled deeply, taking in the bright rays of sun that baked the mud beneath her feet.

Fiyero eventually caught up with Elphaba, huffing at her side. He merely glanced at her while she was still fixated to the ground, taking advantage of the light breeze that swept her hair in an eastern direction- over her left shoulder. Elphaba had not noticed the pair of striking sapphire eyes that continued to stare at her, she exhaled in a sigh and looked up at Fiyero- who averted his gaze.

"So, now what?" he asked.

A grin broadened across her emerald green face, "Breakfast."

"Breakfast." Fiyero repeated.

Elphaba ran on ahead towards the canteen, "Hurry up Fiyero!" she called playfully, "The food isn't going to eat itself!"

"That's not fair, you have a headstart!" he complained, chasing after Elphaba- who started to run from Fiyero after endulging in a laughing fit.


End file.
